Chicken
Chickens are a main enemies in the Chicken Invaders Franchise. Chicken and its variant Ordinary Chicken An Ordinary Chicken made their debut on Chicken Invaders, but only received zig-zag patterns on their suits starting from Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette and is a typical enemy of every game. ] It's attack is very simple: laying an egg. If you hit an egg, you die, simple. Starting from Chicken Invaders 2: The Next Wave, some chickens are relentlessly try to chase you, commiting kami-kaze to kill you. In Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette and Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck Of The Dark Side , you can use keys to make all of the chickens wear leotard suits (UO) or underwear (COTDS). The design of their comb was changed in CI5. Big Chicken The Big Chicken is a recurring boss in Chicken Invaders, Chicken invaders 2: The Next Wave, Chicken Invaders 3: Revenge Of The Yolk and Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette (part of the Multiple Chickens). It's attack is to lay multiple eggs, the eggs travel down in all games. The Giant Chicken has 2 variations in Chicken Invaders 2: The Next Wave: A giant chicken with a broken egg T-shirt which lay a lot of eggs and a giant chicken with military clothes with lay 3 eons that get wider and wider when traveling. Space Chicken (Chickenaut) Making its debut in Wave 10 of Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette. It makes quite an impression with the "Fake Boss". Its attack is shoots 3 green projectile in random directions, and becomes a recurring enemy afterwards. Super Chicken Also making its debut on Wave 10 of Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette. Super Chicken is a bit similar to the Big Chicken. However, it's much, much bigger. The Super Chicken has a high health of 62,500 HP on it's 1st encounter, but not much is known about it's encounter on Chicken Multiplicity. It has 3 attacks, which is to fire a laser downwards, lay a lot of eggs and fire omni-directional red ion blasts (only if at the near bottom of the screen). But it's return in Chapter 11 stripped all of it's attacks and gave it only one left, is to fire 4 beams that travel for a quarter-circle before stopping. For more information about the Super Chicken, click here. Infinity Chicken(s) They only appear on Wave 40 and Wave 110 (part of the Multiple Chickens) of Chicken invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette. They are a much harder version of twins, and they come in 2. They have 3 attacks, and only one attack is featured on both encounters, which is the Green Blast (similar to Super Chicken's Red Blast, but can fire anywhere, not just the bottom). The other attacks are a laser connector, which connects the 2 chickens together and fire periodically, killing the Hero if made contact while the laser is one and the 3rd attack is that each of them fire multiple yellowish-green shots but only after spinning twice, these shots span 2 circles. For more information about the Infinity Chickens, click here. Pilot Chicken (or Mini-Military Chicken) A pilot Chicken lays 2 eggs, and has nothing special besides appearance, wider death range (2 eggs are slightly longer than 1), and higher health. They made their debut on Wave 41: Military Parade. (CI5) UFO Chicken The UFO Chicken is an ordinary chicken operating a flying saucer. It's attack is similar to the ordinary chicken's attack, firing an egg, but the egg targets your location. After you destroy the UFO Chicken, the flying saucer will drop and can kill you on contact just like the UFO Chick, but you can destroy it however. The chicken inside is un-harmed and can now freely fly. Metal-suited Chicken It's first appearance is in Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette. It has a high health, about 10 time as much as an ordinary chick. Its attack is shooting 1 purple shot that targets your location (if you're below it), but cannot fire to the left, right or up. Military Chicken & Clown Chicken The Henperor's Apprentice Trivia *This is 100th page! :D Category:Bosses & Enemies